


Love didn't ask for anything in Return

by Sassy_Babe



Category: Undertale
Genre: Fluff, Hurt, Love, M/M, new ship, real love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 07:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15238059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Babe/pseuds/Sassy_Babe
Summary: Money doesn't trust anything that it wasn't his brother or money, so Popy decide to give him some love without ask anything in return





	Love didn't ask for anything in Return

**Author's Note:**

> I write a little drabble for this new ship made by Tempura-Bean-Jelly on Tumblr. Check their art, is amazing

Money had arrived at his destination. He had understood it because, unlike the other universes where he had been, the machine wasn’t located at Snowdin, but it was hidden in a corner behind a wall.

He had heard that the Papyrus of this universe was part of the Royal Family. This meant that he was rich.

Since his brother, Grape, had become a recruit of the Royal Guard the money was scarce. Money had increased the shifts to his “job”, a whore at Muffett inn, but it wasn’t enough. He had begun to steal, without saying anything to his friends nor to Grape. So maybe an help from another Papyrus would have been great.

He had arrived at a door. He knocked. After a little while the door opened. As it was obvious to open it was the Papyrus of this universe. When he opened the door and saw Money, he jerked and a bit of dough inside the bowl he held in his arms fell to the ground “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you, it’s just that I don’t receive many guests and you’re another Papyrus so… Come in” He said with a smile. Money entered.

The other Papyrus took a ladle and began to turn the dough “Sorry if I scared you, ehm…” Money pointed the other

“Oh, it doesn’t matter. Call me Popy. My brother explained to me about the other universes, but I don’t remember much, only that for travel you need the machine you used, right?”

“Yes, it is. You can call me Money” Popy smiled and walked towards the kitchen. Money lit a cigarette and started to follow him.

After a few minutes Money resumed talking “Hey, I heard that you’re a Royal Family. So… is that you’re rich?”

“NO!!” Popy said smiling

“What no?! How do you survive without money?!”  Money asked. The cigarette fell to the floor. Popy picked it up and threw it away

“The monsters of the Ruins are my friends and they help me bringing me everything I need”

“Heh, in my universe money is very important. In fact I think I’ll have to leave. Work is waiting for me and then, you know, time is money and it’s already been enough time” Money began to walk, when an huge roar made the walls move. Money and Popy fell to the ground and the dough spilled onto the floor “WHAT THE F…”

“I don’t know what it was! Run to the machine and go back to your universe, It’s becoming dangerous” Money looked at Popy. He couldn’t do it alone. It was too fragile, whatever it was would have reduced him to a pile of dust.

Another roar awakened Money. He stood up and started running towards the machine. He turned one last time. Popy had changed. He was now wearing an uniform and holding a huge trident. He resumed running. He was near the machine. Near home.

A huge monster blocked the road. That’s what, or better, who it was to provoke those tremors. He attacked Money, throwing him to the ground. The bandage in his eye socket flew away. His HP started to go down. He fainted. When he regained a little consciousness he saw that he was in Popy’s arms.

Popy was fighting that monster with his trident. He didn’t have a scratch and his uniform was still intact. It was much stronger than it seemed. Money was surprised to fantasize about how the other was not only kind, but also incredibly strong. Money blushed at this thought before he fainted again.

 

When he awoke he lay on a bed and was covered in bandages “W-what happened?” his voice was very faint

“An inhabitant of the Ruins was going crazy. Now it has calmed down, but you’re hurt. You will have to stay here for a while” It shouldn’t have been a long time since the attack, because Popy was still in his uniform

“No, I cannot stay. I had a job and, as I told you, time is money for me. I also don’t want to bother you” and worry Grape

“You don’t disturb. It’s nice to have someone and not be alone, you know?” Popy took Money’s wrist and started wrapping it with other bandages

“...hey...Popy? To tell the truth, I’m very… er… poverty...so… I can’t pay my treatment fee… and I can’t pay the reward that you saved me” Popy interrupted him

“I, The Great Papyrus just wanted to save you. So… rather, thank you for letting me save you” Money couldn’t believe what he had just heard. He looked at the other with amazement. Popy’s face was serene. He wasn’t kidding. Money noticed how wonderful Popy was.

 

Several weeks passed from the hospitalization. Grape had been informed of what happened from Slim and Stretch, the only ones who knew where Money was.

It was time to leave.

Popy was sitting watching his flowers. Money sat down next to him and rested his head on the other’s shoulder “Uh?? Hey, don’t you have to go home yet? You said that “time is money””

“Err… May I stay a little more?”

“Oh, of course!! Okay, I’m going to make tea and some sweets for you” Popy stood up and headed for the kitchen, while Money was watching him.

What they felt for each other was a love that didn’t ask for anything in return


End file.
